Satanica
Appearance Satanica has noticeably short estature. She also has raceless white skin, indigo eyes and pale purple horns that curl on the tips, with a old tree bark texture. She has long black hair tied in low twintails by two red bows. She wears a long-sleeved white shirt under a black dress overall (?), the buckles being heart-shaped and a white frill (?) under the skirt. She also has a red bow on her chest. She also seems to wear a black cloak with the inside being red. Satanica has white stockings and black shoes. In the past, before her corruption by her brother's abuse, she wore a black dress shirt with white at the top and a browinish beige jacket over it, the cuffs being a darker shade of brown. There was a black ribbon on decorated by a red ornament on her collar. She also wore a black skirt, brown shoes and light brown stockings. In addition, her hair wasn't tied by red ribbons, and brown ribbons instead. Personality Satanica is a sadomasochist, a serial murderer and rapist. She is very perverted and speaks in vulgar terms. Satanica also is seen to be pompous and a bit of a snob, sometimes rambling about her "magnificience". She is also very childish, carefree and outgoing, and is described to be a "spoiled brat" by many characters. Around Sieg, she is shown to easily become excited and drifts between abuse and kindness. When Sieg left her for many years, she developed crippling depression. Satanica locked herself in her room and stayed in bed all day long, without getting up even to eat, because she didn't feel like there was a point on doing that. In this isolation period, she said she hardly felt anything at all. Before her corruption, she used to be a person of great influence. Background In the past, Satanica was often tortured and raped by her older brother Fumus, which caused her to become what she is. Appearances Major Roleplay - Satanica is one of the main characters. She is the devil of the Pitch Black World and the one who kidnapped Sieg and Anna to bring them there. Relationships Sieg Sieg is Satanica's torture target and 'lover'. Differently to Ivlin and Anna, he is in a forced relationship with Satanica, and often receives torture and sexual abuse from her. Satanica enjoys making Sieg flustered and blush, once screaming to Ivlin about how much Sieg supposedly loved her and wanted to date her, when in reality all he said was that she was really cute. Satanica has stated before that if Sieg were to cheat on her she would slowly kill the person in front of him before slowly killing him too. Sieg is intimidated by her, but not terrified as he is sure he is good at hiding things from Satanica, stating "She may be scary, but she's dumber than most of the people in this world and the next". For taking him away from his friends and his home, he seems to deeply hate her. Despite that, Sieg took care of Satanica when she was severely injured by Gokuen. Since Sieg's two leaves from Satanica, she has treated him better and their relationship has improved, however Sieg believes that since he still can't come to truly love her, it's only a matter of time before she snaps and returns back to her old self. Ivlin Ivlin is Satanica's torture target. Satanica loves teasing and torturing Ivlin and sexually abuses her as well. Satanica has romantic feelings for Ivlin, but her feelings for Sieg are stronger. Anna Anna is Satanica's torture target. Differently from Sieg and Ivlin, Satanica doesn't sexually abuse Anna, and favors annoying her instead. Because of that, they are on very bad terms and Anna seems to deeply hate her. Despite that, Anna took care of Satanica when she was severely injured by Gokuen. Lil Lil is Satanica's wife; they are very close and on good terms. Lil did not know about Satanica's depression or cutting problem, which caused her to be distant and insensible sometimes, but her intentions were always good. Glasses Glasses is Satanica's son. Satanica often teases him along with Lil. Licorice Licorice is Satanica's son. Although Licorice deeply hates her and even tried to kill her once, she still loves him and says that he loves her too, and that he's "just a tsundere". Guit Guit is Satanica's daughter that she had with Sieg. Like all her other children, Guit hates Satanica, specifically because of her abusive treatment towards Sieg. Fumus Fumus is Satanica's older brother and the god of her world. Fumus used to rape and torture Satanica on the past, but she still loves him, even protecting and defending him and his actions. Reficul Reficul is Satanica's devil comrade. Satanica considers Reficul a close friend and casually calls her "Refi", whereas Reficul is often annoyed by Satanica's shenanigans. Envi Envi is Satanica's first subordinate. Envi has romantic feelings for Satanica, but according to Hidou, she chose to ignore them. In any way, they are on good terms and Envi's loyalties to Satanica are unquestionable, and he is merciless to any who dares oppose her. Lec Hijohshiki Lec is Satanica's second subordinate. Yagi Yagi is Satanica's third subordinate. Roc Hijohshiki Roc is Satanica's fourth subordinate. Benihotaru Benihotaru is Satanica's fifth subordinate. Edabane Edabane is Satanica's sixth subordinate. Hidou Hidou is Satanica's seventh subordinate. Kyou Kyou is Satanica's eighth subordinate. Hitoki Hitoki is Satanica's ninth subordinate. Dokugai Dokugai is Satanica's tenth subordinate. Gokuen Gokuen viciously defeated Satanica in a battle, ripping her arm and leg off. Medouco Medouco is Satanica's subordinate, and possible housemaid. Victor Flankenstein Victor was Satanica's associate. Satanica once requested him to create a young girl, who would be known as Crea Flankenstein. Crea Flankenstein Satanica requested Victor to create Crea. They are on good terms. Siralos Siralos and Satanica are friends. They are close and used to date for a while in the past. Elux Elux and Satanica are rivals and hold a deep and strong hate for each other, Satanica being angry after Elux and Sieg had sex. At the end of the war, Satanica and Elux made a truce, which was only to stop the war, nothing more. It is possible that Elux, using Satanica's laid back personality to her advantage, is secretly building her forces back up, preparing to strike against Satanica and Reficul's worlds again. Hex Satanica is one of Hex's acquaintances. Satanica met Hex when she went with Ivlin and Anna to try and gain help fighting Elux. Satanica has called Hex attractive before, but just made him feel awkward. Satanica is one of two people who know about Hex's feelings for Reficul, and got a drunk Hex to agree to having sex with her. Satanica sometimes still tries sexual advances on Hex when in Reficul's World, but he rejects her. Quotes Trivia * Satanica's name comes from "Satan", a common name to refer to the devil in the Bible. * She loves rabbits and has many of them. * Every time Satanica feels sad and cries, it starts raining, no matter where she is. * When she feels strong emotions, mainly love, her blood becomes purple. * She can live without her heart. This is shown when she takes her heart out of her body and gives it to Sieg as a gift. * Before she was corrupted by Fumus' torture and abuse, she used to be a person of great influence. * Satanica is said to be good at writing novels of erotic, torture and "evil eye" genres. * Satanica doesn't even know about the existence of one of her daughters, one of her stepdaughters, and one of her stepsons, because Sieg never told her about them. It is unknown how she would react if she found out.Category:Main Characters Category:Devils Category:Female Category:Pitch Black World